EL NEGRO TE VA
by LeA-LeI
Summary: Remus se va. Tonks se queda. REGRESAR, QUEDARSE...ambas cosas los matan. y adonde vaya, el negro siempre lo sigue. pero, el negro le va. ONESHOT R&R PLEASE!


**DISCLAIMER: Sirius NO ES MIO, NO EN LA VIDA REAL. PERO EN MIS SUEÑOS Y EN MI MENTE SERÁ MIO HASTA LA ETERNIDAD.**

**JA (JITOMATASOS POR EL VERSO)**

**BIEN CHICAS, AQUÍ LLEGÓ CON ESTE NUEVO ONE SHOT. NO SE SI SEA MUY BUENO, PERO QUISIERA QUE OPINARAN.**

**ESTE VA DEDICADO A NATHAN, MI BELLISIMO BETA, POR SU CUMPLE.**

**LA TORTA LUEGO TE LA MANDARÉ.**

**BIEN, AQUÍ OS DEJO MIS PATOAVENTURA Y NO DESESPEREIS QUE EL CHAP DE "EL LEON" SUBIRA MAS TARDE QUE NUNCA.**

**BESITOS**

**EL NEGRO TE VA**

Ya amanecía. El sol se coló por la ventana con frenesí, irrumpiendo el sueño de la metamorfómaga como queriendo despertarle anunciándole que el día comenzaba.

Tonks abrió los ojos con lentitud, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera de día y que la luz que se colaba por las cortinas, fuera la de una vela.

Se dio la vuelta y se revolvió entre las cobijas subiéndolas hasta taparse la cabeza.

No quería levantarse.

Sabia que debía hacerlo, le había prometido a Ginny y Hermione entrenar un poco algunos hechizos de transformaciones.

No es que no quisiera, ni que no le agradaran las chicas pero… ¿de veras tenia que levantarse tan temprano?

Maldijo para sí mientras arrojaba las cobijas a un lado y en el trayecto tiraba el vaso lleno de agua sobre su mesita de noche.

-joder-susurró-mientras saltaba fuera de la cama y recogía el vaso con frenetismo; sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada y subió las cobijas a la cama-_reparo_-el agua se disolvió con avidez.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y descolgó la bata del perchero junto a su cama.

Se la puso con torpeza, sólo para quitársela y voltearla al derecho y volvérsela a poner. Se la apretó hasta que le ajustó suficiente. A veces le desesperaba ser tan flacucha.

Bostezó y su cabello castaño se revolvió más frente a su pecosa nariz.

De pronto, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la terminó de desperezar.

-Tonks ¿estas despierta?-la vocecita suave de Ginny llamo con timidez.

-somos nosotras-se apresuró Hermione añadiendo

-si chicas, ahora salgo-respondió la susodicha entrando en el cuarto de baño-denme 10 minutos-

-de acuerdo-ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y bajaron a esperarla a la sala.

Ginny se sentó en el sofá individual mientras que Hermione se amodorró en un cojín enorme que estaba tirado en el piso.

Ginny lanzó una miradita de complicidad a Hermione, para después soltar un suspiro cansino.

-¿crees que funcione?-pregunto la pelirroja titubeante

-confiemos en que si-suspiró Hermione tirándose en el cojín para dormitar un rato

-ojalá que Harry y ron ya estén con él, me estresaría mucho saber que siguen dormidos-

-no están dormidos-aseguro Hermione sentándose

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Hermione se encogió de hombros

-cuando me he ido, ron ya estaba de pie-Ginny la miró con ojos como platos

-he de suponer que pasaste a verle antes de venirnos ¿cierto?-

Silencio. Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito eufórico.

La castaña se ruborizó con violencia.

-Hermione… no me dirás que tu y mi hermano… vosotros… y-Hermione agachó la cabeza y volteó como si el jarrón en la mesa de centro fuera interesantísimo.

-no es lo que piensas. Bueno, no del todo, sólo me quedé dormida con él, nada más-Ginny respiro aliviada.

-menos mal, comencé a imaginarme cosas-eso era literal, jamás se habría imaginado algo así. La sola idea le repugnaba.

-bueno, no me dirás que las noches que te desapareces durante horas bajas a la cocina por un vaso de agua-Ginny rodó los ojos y un sonrojo compitió con el color de su cabello.

-pues no pero…-

-Ron me ha contado que Harry hace lo mismo por las noches. Las coincidencias suelen ser demasiado… coincidentes-

Ambas se miraron calladas. De pronto se soltaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

-me contaran el chiste chicas ¿a que si?-miraron a la escalera. Tonks venia bajando con unos jeans ajustados y una ombliguera verde que pintaba _greenpeace_ con letras grandes. Hacia un poco de frío y se había puesto una chaqueta de mezclilla del mismo color que los jeans.

Su cabello verde brillante y sus sombras del mismo tono, le hacían parecer una _barbie malibu._

Sus zapatillas tenis, estaban demasiado sucias. Eran verdes y se veían de un color café tierra.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta donde Tonks con los brazos cruzados.

-¿de que color se supone que son tus zapatillas?-Tonks se miró los pies y se sonrojó abochornada sin notar el cambio radical de tema.

-lo siento, es que no me ha dado tiempo de limpiarlas-sacó la varita de la bolsa interior de la chaqueta-_fregótego_-las zapatillas lucían brillantes.

-mucho mejor-Hermione se volvió y guiñó un ojo a Ginny-por cierto, si no te importa, nos gustaría ir a un lugar antes de empezar. Es que quedamos con los chicos y nos gustaría verlos antes de que nos entrenes ¿conforme?-Tonks se encogió de hombros mientras Ginny se ponía de pie

-me da lo mismo, estoy libre todo el día-las otras dos chicas asintieron conformes mientras se acercaban a la chimenea.

Tonks las miró intrigada mientras tomaba su pizca de polvos _flu_.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Hermione la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

-a tomar algo a un café por ahí-Tonks asintió no muy convencida

-es un lugar muy lindo-opinó Ginny con dulzura-tiene unos jardines tan grandes como los de Hogwarts y ahí mismo tomas el té-Tonks alzó una ceja.

Algo estaban tramando esas dos.

La primera fue Hermione.

-_¡colos palace!-_y arrojando sus polvos desapareció por la chimenea.

Ya se iba Ginny cuando se acercó a Tonks.

-Tonks, ¿ya has intentado con el color negro en tu cabello?-la aurora negó con la cabeza.

-no me gusta, soy demasiado pálida y no me pega el negro-Ginny arrugó la nariz

-bueno, que tal si te bronceas Express y te dejas el cabello largo y negro, junto con unas pestañas larguísimas-Tonks la miró con expresión divertida.

Era un hecho. Algo sabía Ginny y ella no.

-¿sin maquillaje?-Ginny asintió. Tonks sonrió y cerró los ojos concentrándose y cambiando todo aquello que la pelirroja había mencionado.

Sintió como sus cabellos se alargaban y se teñían casi al mismo tiempo.

Sus pestañas crecían y crecían, hasta que le pareció suficiente y paró.

Finalmente una capa de dermis bronceada y brillante le envolvió la pálida y delgada.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sólo ara encontrarse a una Ginny sonriente con la nariz arrugada.

-el negro te va perfecto-Tonks se encogió de hombros recogiéndose el cabello en una cola alta.

-gracias, pero sigue sin gustarme-Ginny rodó los ojos y entró en la chimenea, arrojó sus polvos y desapareció.

Tonks entró en la chimenea meneando la cabeza sin entender nada.

-parece que va a ser un largo día-desapareció con rapidez sólo para volver unos segundos después y gritar el nombre correcto del lugar.

&&&&&&

-¿a que diantre me habéis traído aquí?-Remus comenzaba a desesperarse. Nunca había sido de su agrado levantarse tan temprano y menos para ir a tomar el té en un jardín. Además, tenía que ir a ver a alguien y entregar algo importantísimo.

-espera un poco y lo verás-Harry sonrió mientras ron le daba un codazo de fastidio.

-Harry, ya se tardaron bastante-el ojiverde se encogió de hombros

-¿que quieres? Así lo decidieron-ron asintió malhumorado

De pronto, de las puertas tras ellos las chicas entraron casi corriendo.

-disculpadnos-comenzó Hermione intentando recuperar el aire.

-por fin llegasteis, creí que me haría viejo si esperaba un poco más. ¿Qué hacíais? Teñirse el cabello-

-algo así- señaló Ginny llegando tras Hermione y tras ella una aurora algo cohibida y sonrojada.

-disculpadnos, ha sido culpa mía-Remus se volvió con violencia y miró a Tonks. Todos se le quedaron viendo al licántropo preguntándose si no le dolía el cuello.

-hola chicos. Remus-el licántropo tragó saliva y sonrió de lado.

-hola Tonks-Hermione miró de reojo a Harry y a Ginny, después se acercó despacio al lado de ron y le tomó la mano. El pelirrojo la miró con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

-Hermione…-pero no pudo terminar porque la chica le dio un codazo.

-nosotros vamos a por el té-miró a Harry con una mirada incriminatoria.

-y nosotros vamos a ayudarles a traerlo-Ginny corrió al lado de Harry y le tomó el brazo.

Tonks miró a Hermione y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-vosotros podéis quedaros aquí. Me parece que el lugar esta muy fresco y tranquilo y nadie interrumpiría nada-Hermione rodó los ojos captando el sarcasmo de la pelirroja.

Sin decir más, los cuatro chicos se echaron a caminar hacia las puertas del salón y una vez que desaparecieron tras las puertas, Tonks tuvo que mirar a Remus.

Seguía molesta con él. Desde que la última vez la había plantado en su cumpleaños no había vuelto a verle.

-¿te apetece caminar?-preguntó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-no-contestó con sequedad

-¿quieres que nos sentemos?-volvió a intentar

-no-volvió a negar

-¿quieres hacer algo?-Tonks lo miró con recelo

-¿contigo? Nada-Remus la miro divertido y rió.

-¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?-Tonks negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos largos le picaran las mejillas.

-no lo estoy, simplemente no quiero nada que implique estar o hablar contigo-

El licántropo volvió a reír.

-pues, yo digo que eso es estar a la defensiva-

-pues yo no digo lo mismo y para de reír que me irrita-

Remus se acercó con lentitud a la metamorfómaga pero esta retrocedió al mismo tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de él.

-ya se que por que estas tan cabreada-Tonks lo miró con la ceja alzada

-no me interesa si lo sabes o no-intentó volver a acercarse, pero Tonks decidió comenzar a caminar.

-Tonks no te pongas así, en verdad que lo siento. Ese día no pude ir porque tuve que resolver algunas cosas de la orden-la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

-pues, los chicos pudieron ir, Sirius, Harry, los Weasley también e incluso la lacra de Snape, antes de toda esa mierda, estuvo conmigo. Todos, menos tú-siguió caminando sintiendo como las lágrimas le subían por las mejilla y llegaban a los lagrimales con impaciencia por salir-y no me tutes que soy tu superior en supervisión-Remus esbozó una media sonrisa y se acerco a la chica lo más que pudo intentando agarrar su paso.

-bueno, srita. Tonks, ¿podría usted dejadme explicar unas cuantas cosas?-Tonks no se detuvo si no hasta que llegó a un árbol y se recargó en él

-ella no se encuentra-Remus parpadeo risueño.

-¿podría usted entonces darle un mensaje de mi parte?- la chica asomó la cabeza de detrás del árbol y asintió refunfuñando

-bien, dígale que me disculpe eternamente y que lo siento de veras. Que en cuanto pueda verla le daré su regalo que en este momento tengo conmigo- Tonks asomó uno de sus mechones curiosa.

Había picado el gancho.

-bien, yo le diré. Ahora largo-Remus se acercó con cautela.

Se sentía en un safari, a punto de enjaular una nueva presa.

-primero quisiera que me ayudara respecto a esto-Tonks salió de detrás del árbol con cara de intriga

-¿con el que?-Remus sacó un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel rosa y listón rojo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-quisiera que me diera una opinión acerca de el regalo. Es que, no estoy muy seguro de que le agrade-Tonks se acercó hasta donde Remus con la vista fija en el paquete.

Lo tomó y lo observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó subiendo la vista y mirándolo a los ojos

-ábralo y verá-la metamorfómaga lo tomó y lo desenvolvió con lentitud.

Era una cadena de plata con acabados en oro y con incrustaciones de ágatas.

Tonks subió la vista hacia Remus con las mejillas rojas y acaloradas.

-¿esto es para mí?-Remus asintió sonriendo.

-es la idea… supongo que a la srita. Tonks le gustará ¿cierto?-Tonks sonrió del lado.

Maldito, había ganado.

-si, le gustará-contestó la chica mirando el colgante con detenimiento-le encantará-agregó ella subiendo la vista y sonriéndole al licántropo abiertamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando.

¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas quizás?

No lo supieron.

-¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?-Remus asintió mientras Tonks se volteaba y se alzaba el cabello.

Le puso el regalo con suavidad.

La piel de la chica se erizó a sentir el contacto de sus manos contra su cuello.

-estas helado Remus-el licántropo se encogió de hombros mientras se frotaba las manos.

-había olvidado que estábamos en invierno-

Estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿quieres dar la vuelta?-Tonks asintió mientras iniciaban la marcha.

-¿te encuentras bien?-sonaba preocupada. Remus asintió.

-necesito hablar contigo Tonks-ella frunció el ceño.

Remus estaba serio, eso no era bueno.

-de acuerdo-el licántropo la tomó del brazo frenándola en seco.

-pero, no aquí… ¿podríamos ir a algún sitio aislado y con campos?-Tonks pensó.

Su casa.

-vayamos a mi casa-Remus asintió mientras cerraba los ojos para aparecerlos-pero ¿y los chicos?-

-no tardaremos, ya regresaré más tarde por ellos-la chica asintió dejándose llevar y con un suave _plop_, desaparecieron.

La casa de ella estaba vacía. Ningún sonido. Sólo paredes y muebles.

-lindo sitio-halagó Remus

-gracias ¿quieres algo de tomar?-el licántropo negó y agradeció con la cabeza.

-gracias-Tonks se encogió de hombros y se quitó la chaqueta.

Era raro pero su casa parecía un horno en comparación con los jardines.

Remus se sentó en el sofá grande y dio unas palmaditas al lado suyo para que Tonks se sentara.

-bien, dime-comenzó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-tengo que irme-Tonks lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Si acababa de llegar.

-irme de aquí me refiero-

De acuerdo, eso no había ayudado mucho.

-debo ir a misión. Tengo que irme a una misión-Tonks alzó una ceja

-¿y eso que? Siempre tienes que ir a misiones y siempre regresas después de un tiempo. No le veo mayor problema-Remus bajó la cabeza.

-el problema es que quizás no vuelva. Es la misión para rescatar a Sirius-Tonks lo miró con cara de miedo y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

No podía irse. Simplemente no. a pesar de que fuera un éxito y ambos salieran vivos, no podía arriesgarse.

-Remus, no puedes ir-el licántropo subió la vista asustado.

Tonks estaba llorando.

-no llores Tonks-se acercó y le secó una de las lágrimas que bajaba por su mejilla.

-no puedes ir-repitió ella sollozando.

-quisiera decirte algo antes de irme-ella lo miró expectante.

-llévame contigo-Remus negó con una sonrisa triste.

-no puedo-

-si que puedes-

-no puedo Tonks-

-si que puedes ¿a que si? Dale-el licántropo se tapó el rostro con las manos y suspiró con fiereza.

Quería llevarla consigo, si que quería. No podía. Si le pasaba algo nunca se quitaría de encima aquella culpa.

-la misión me la encargó Dumbledore antes de morir, no puedo llevarte-

-no quieres hacerlo… ¿Por qué Remus? ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo?-tomó a la chica por la barbilla.

La obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Tonks se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sin embargo no quitó la del licántropo.

-por que si algo te pasara, no podría perdonármelo. Necesito que estés aquí para cuando regrese-Tonks tragó saliva

-¿y si no regresas?-Remus pasó los dedos por su largo cabello.

-irás por mí-Tonks asintió

Después de todo, Remus siempre tenía razón.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó ella

-en un rato. Pensaba venir a verte e irme-la metamorfómaga lo miró triste.

-¿sabes?-Tonks sonrió para alentarlo a que continuara-me gustaría haber hecho esto antes pero…-

La chica lo miró titubeante.

Remus no esperó a que le preguntara nada. Cerró el espacio que quedaba y la besó.

Tonks lo supo. Sabía que Remus le besaría. No supo como pero lo supo.

Y lo había hecho.

Le besó sin importarle nada. Queriendo con más ganas jamás dejarlo ir.

Sus lenguas chocaron y ambos se permitieron disfrutar aquello. Remus se tiró hacia atrás, dejando que Tonks quedara sobre él. Se rozaron, se desearon. Se amaron.

Remus sabía a chocolate. Como siempre ella había imaginado.

El licántropo coló una de sus manos por la ombliguera de la muchacha y rozó con su mano fría la suavidad de su estómago, sus pechos…

Sus manos subieron y bajaron por su delgado cuerpo. Sus caderas, su cintura; sus brazos, su espalda.

Cada roce. Cada toque, cada vez que sus manos y bocas se sincronizaban parecían demasiado perfectos para interrumpirlo.

Remus se separó con suavidad. Ambos juntaron sus frentes respirando al mismo ritmo.

-¡merlín!-Remus suspiró satisfecho mientras ambos se sentaban- me moría por hacer eso-

Tonks sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente.

-no quiero que te vayas-Remus la abrazó mas fuerte aun.

-te quiero-

Sabía que si le decía que tampoco quería irse jamás le dejaría marcharse. Ya era hora.

-yo también te quiero-ambos se miraron.

Sonrieron.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con Tonks detrás de él.

-te va el negro, te ves muy linda-Tonks sonrió.

Se veía linda.

-gracias, a mi se me hace muy oscuro pero si te gusta… -Remus caminó y abrió la puerta-Remus- él se volvió sonriente y la miró

-¿si?-

Jugueteó distraída con la cadena en su cuello.

-¿pensarás en mí?-el licántropo sonrió y la acercó hacia él.

-ahí todo estará oscuro, no habrá forma en que no piense en ti-Tonks se sonrojó con rapidez-después de todo, el negro te va-

Se despidieron con un beso suave en los labios. Remus salió y Tonks se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo como él desaparecía sin dejar de mirarla.

Se retorció el colgante entre los dedos.

Regresaría, tenía que regresar; si no, iría por él.

Después de todo, Remus siempre tenía razón.

&&&&&&&

**BUENO, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. **

**NATHAN: TE ADORO CHAVAL, CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, OJALA MEJORE TODO CON AQUELLA FINISIMA CHICA. OJALA Y VOSOTROS TERMINEN JUNTOS…**

**FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS! AQUÍ ESTA TU ONE-SHOT QUE TE PROMETÍ**

**Y TU TRANQUILO, SI NO FUNCIONA, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN. TE LO PROMETO.**

**UN BESITO MI LINDURA. FELICES 18 Y GRACIAS POR ADORARME TANTO (DISCULPA QUE YO SÓLO TE HAGA UNO POR CUMPLEÑOS, PERO NO PODRIA HACERTE TANTOS COMO TU ME HACES) JAJAJA**

**MIL BESITOS Y LOS MEJORES DESEOS**

**SIEMPRE TUYA**

**LeA-LeI**


End file.
